notgoingoutfandomcom-20200216-history
Tim Adams
Tim Adams (portrayed by Tim Vine) is Lee's best friend and Lucy's brother. He works as an accountant. Tim used to have an intimate relationship with Kate and lived with her in a flat in London. Tim cheated on Kate with a twenty-three year old woman named Emma, ending their relationship. Tim moved out of the flat and in his place moved in his best friend Lee. Tim's relationship with Emma was short lived as she broke up with him not long after. ("Serious") Following the death of his grandmother Tim went to the flat to see Kate, but only found Lee. Lee did his best to be sympathetic which included offering Tim a glass of crème de menthe to help with the grieving process since they didn't have any whiskey. Kate later met up with Tim, the two walking in a park talking about his grandmother and old times. Tim went back to the flat for dinner where he not too subtly hinted for Kate to attend the funeral, which she agreed to do. At the funeral Tim had a few crème de menthes for Dutch courage before delivering his eulogy, which included a Mexican wave. At the wake afterwards he asked Kate to go back to his place, but she rejected him, telling him their relationship was in the past. Lee, now more open thanks to his therapy, reaffirmed his friendship with Tim. Tim also drew a goatee on his Aunty Janice's face while she was asleep due to been drunk. Lee helped Tim back to his flat after the wake where Tim re-enameled his toilet. ("Death") When Kate's Australian friend, Ruth, visited Tim was not pleased to learn that Kate had not told her they had broken up and Lee was pretending to be him. After arguing with Lee that he couldn't "be" Lee he turned up at the flat pretending to be Lee. During dinner when he learned that it was his and Kate's anniversary he revealed the truth to Ruth. ("Aussie") After Kate refused Lee's help to help her practice for her driving test due to his high levels of stress, Tim stepped in and offered to help Kate, which included using his car. Tim was initially shocked that Lee would risk taking tranquilisers to deal with his stress, but considered them a better option than Lee getting massage treatment from Kate. While on a drive in the country Tim let slip that Lee was on drugs, upsetting Kate and getting into an argument with her. This distraction led to Kate crashing his car. ("Stress"). When Kate's friends ask her to take care of their son, Nicky, Lee isn't happy when Tim and Nicky find that they actually have a lot in common, such as heavy metal music. So Lee leaves Nicky in the responsibility of Tim ("Kid"). Kate isn't actually very happy about this. When Lee got a job as a caretaker, it meant moving out of the flat he shared with Kate as it came with accommodation and so Kate decided to look for a new flatmate. She interviewed a prospective flatmate called Pete but Tim persuades Lee to put him off as he saw Pete as a bigger threat than Lee himself. ("Caretaker") In series two, Kate has eventually gone back to America so they are joined by Tim's younger and ambitious sister Lucy. He decides to sell the flat and Lee is of course unable to buy it due to not being able to earn a steady income. ("Mortgage"). Tim does not appear in the sixth series of Not Going Out as Tim Vine has now left the show. Tim is mentioned by Lee as being on a work placement in Germany. Now that his best mate Lee is living with his 'little sister', Tim has something new to worry about: it doesn't take long before he becomes suspicious about what his best friend's feelings might be in relation to his sibling. Tim eventually makes a cameo appearance in the episode, Wedding, is the Christmas Special of series seven, where he turns up for Lee and Lucy's wedding, as they have finally got together and decided to get married. Tim decides that he should be best man, even though he couldn't originally make it. Lee says that both he and his Dad, Frank, can be best man. Series Two E1.11.jpg Series Two E1.6.jpg Series Two E1.8.jpg Series Two E1.4.jpg Dads.jpg Not Going Out series 5.jpg Pub.jpg Neighbour.jpg Pregnant.jpg Category:Characters